


The Magic of Christmas Lights

by Silverloveless



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Danny being a cute lil genius, Derek's birthday is on christmas, Impossible use of Christmas Lights, M/M, Sterek Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverloveless/pseuds/Silverloveless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a sense of unease that Derek felt as he entered the loft. The lights were off like he left them, and there was a stillness in the air before he picked up on a familiar heart beat. He was still tense not knowing exactly what was going on, it was till he heard, “Derek Hale,” in an overly dramatic deep voice did he relax. “I am the voice of Werewolf Christmas Fun. You are here to answer for your sourwolf ways ooooo,” the last word making the declaration seem very ghost like. Derek rolled his eyes, “Stiles get the hell out here.” </p><p>***Stiles has a Christmas Eve surprise for Derek. What do 'liberated' Christmas lights, hot chocolate, and Danny being a smartass mean for Derek tonight? Well...you'll just have to find out.****</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic of Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keepcalmandraisechaos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=keepcalmandraisechaos).



 

There was a sense of unease that Derek felt as he entered the loft. The lights were off like he left them, and there was a stillness in the air before he picked up on a familiar heart beat. He was still tense not knowing exactly what was going on, it was till he heard, “Derek Hale,” in an overly dramatic deep voice did he relax. “I am the voice of Werewolf Christmas Fun. You are here to answer for your sourwolf ways ooooo,” the last word making the declaration seem very ghost like. Derek rolled his eyes, “Stiles get the hell out here.”

“Come on Derek can’t you play along every once in a while,” Stiles asked as he raced down the spiral staircase. When he finally got in front of Derek he wore a large grin that looked three parts mischief and only one part honest. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at home right now? It is Christmas eve after all,” Derek knowing exactly what day it was even with everything that’s happened in the past years around Beacon Hills Christmas was not something that was going to be forgotten despite the hardship.

“Nah dad’s working a double for the deputies that have families. But really Derek did you forget that I know how to read a criminal record,” Derek didn’t understand the implication of what Stiles was talking about for a few seconds. He tensed up though a look of surprise on his face when Stiles knew that he had figured it out. “Yup Sourwolf I know that tomorrow is someone’s birthday. Imagine my surprise it you being a Christmas baby. It’s precious,” Stiles said clearly knowing what a little shit he was being.

“Fine, you know, so what. Still doesn’t explain what you’re doing here,” Derek huffed out resigned to the fact that something was going on that was really out of his control. “Well I figured since you didn’t tell us, that you didn’t want to celebrate which, hey, you do you. So I decided to go ahead and spend Christmas morning as your birthday and afterwards treat it as Christmas. It must suck to have a birthday on a holiday. Plus I needed the loft to set up your present.” Stiles reached into his pocket and took out a remote. As he hit it thousands of lights erupted from the dark. There were so many strings of hanging lights similar to the light bulb set up he helped Scott set up a few months ago. They slowly twinkled in so many different sequences. Reds, Blues, Whites, Green, and a few oranges as well as purples were lighting up the loft.

“Where, how did you do this,” Derek asked his eyes never leaving the field of lights. “Well the Sheriff’s department got a bunch of new lights donated so I may have liberated all of the old lights, and made sure to replace the burnt out ones. Also with Danny’s help I was able to get different patterns of the lights going.” At that Derek then noticed that the strands were actually not there usual multi-colored strands instead there were two colors on each strand. That means that Stiles would have had to have changed the cover of all of the bulbs in order to pull this off.

“You didn’t have to do this. It must have been so much work,” Derek said trying to justify that he didn’t need something so nice or that was so time consuming for him. “Nah just a few extra pills of Adderall, I’ve done worst damage getting ready for the SAT’s and taking them. Come on let’s look through all the sequences, and I brought some coco too. Oh and well…” Stiles kind of trailed off. “I know you and Scott have gotten closer, and I just wanted to give you this as a sort of sorry I was such a shit when we had first met,” Stiles presented him a large liquor bottle with a bow on it. “It took a while to convince Deaton, but I finally got the information for an emissary out in Oregon. And a week of shipping here is some homebrewed wolfsbane whiskey. Don’t worry I asked Deaton to test it and snuck some to Scott. Best lacrosse practice every,” Stiles laughed out loud.

Derek just took the bottle before Stiles continued, “I figured that since it was your birthday it would be best to save that for another time.” Derek just smirked, “You mean that you couldn’t sneak out the Jack Daniels before your father caught you.” “Eh Szczescie jest pomiedzy ustami i brzegiem kielicha,” Stiles laughed. “Come on I already set up the coco and the perfect location.” Stiles led them right to the middle of the room, and there were already blankets and pillows set up to hang out. Throughout the night they drank coco, talked about pack, and enjoyed the lights. “So what’s the rest of the set up for today,” Derek asked. “Well we’ll eventually pass out at some point. Then you make breakfast,” Stiles said while smiling. Derek then interrupted, “I thought it was my birthday.” “Psh, doesn’t mean that I want to make French toast. Anyways after that Pack lunch at Scott’s house, before that we need to go to my place to put the turkey in.” “Turkey?” Stiles just continued, “Yeah after lunch it’s dinner at casa Stilinski and gifts at that point. All of which you are expected to go to. There are no excuses.”

Derek just smiled, and then suddenly a beeping filled the loft. Stiles turned off his watch alarm, and by that point both were sprawled out on their back their head lying next to each other as they feet were faced in opposite directions. While still looking up at all the lights Stiles just whispered, “Happy Birthday Derek.” Suddenly all the lights turned off leaving them in the dark. “What the hell,” Stiles said. Then the greens lit up with the red lights distributed every once in a while. Stiles phone then vibrated and he read the text that came through. “Have fun with the mistletoe. Ugh fucking Danny.” “Stiles,” Derek said. Stiles turned his head a bit and Derek reached up a bit, and pushed their lips together. Before Derek could pull back from their upside down kiss, Stiles reached for the back of Derek’s head and pulled him in again. The kiss different this time. More intense, more feeling behind it. When they did pull back Derek just smiled and said, “Spider man kiss.” Stiles’ eyes widen and moved to straddle Derek, “I knew there was a nerd in there.” They continued to kiss for a while till Stiles pulled back to lay his head on Derek’s chest.

Stiles rubbed his thumb slowly over Derek’s chest. The lights having gone back on at some point. “I know it’s only the start, but how is it going so far,” Stiles asked looking up and Derek from his spot. “Perfect, perfect for us,” Derek smiled as he drew Stiles in closer and pulled a random blanket over them. They shared one last simple kiss before they settled down. Snow began to fall over Beacon Hills, but in that quiet loft filled with simple twinkling lights these two men that have been through so much could now share a love that could save them this Christmas day.

 For [keepcalmandraisechaos](http://keepcalmandraisechaos.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Szczescie jest pomiedzy ustami i brzegiem kielicha - - - Happiness is between the lips and the rim of a glass - - - old polish saying
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays for this Sterek Secret Santa season
> 
> PS I know that the lights ruin the battleground atmosphere of the loft, but come on like that's a bad thing. Stiles and Derek are certainly not complaining about that. Sorry it's a bit rushed blame end of the year chaos.
> 
> Oh and please check out my other christmas fic on my profile. Thank you.


End file.
